My Ghostly Angel
by Sin - NaMe
Summary: Morgause ha sido enviada por los observantes para ayudar a Morgana, claro que a ella nadie le ordena. Con el futuro de la joven hechicera colgando de un hilo, ClockWork decide enviar a Phantom para que todo mejore, ¿no? MerxMor & AxG
1. Prologue

**_S-N: Okay, antes que nada, la historia e idea es mía, no de MrGB_**

**_MrGB: *reacción mientras escribo* ¬_¬_**

**_S-N: Así que my dear sister, lo dirás todos los caps:_**

**_MrGB: Estás escribiendo, ni siquiera estamos hablando ._._**

**_S-N: Lo que sea D: dilo ¬¬_**

**_MrGB: Lamentablemente ni Danny Phantom o Merlin le pertenecen a Sin_**

**_S-N: Al fic *0*!_**

* * *

Morgause sonreía pensando en que decirle a su… _querida_ hermana, era tan fácil de convencer en hacer todo. Esta noche ella haría que su hermanita vea que no todos están con ella, que Uther debería desaparecer o más pobres criaturas indefensas -¡ja! ¡indefensas!- morirían a causa de su odio por la magia. Ella se preocupaba tanto por todos que con unas simples palabras su punto de vista cambiaría pronto, claro que seguiría protegiendo lo que ella quisiera pero, al estilo de una verdadera hechicera y no una principiante.

Los Observantes fueron muy tontos en decirle la verdad. Aún recordaba ese día cuando estaba en la cueva rodeada de los cristales cuando una niebla verde apareció hasta formarse como un círculo verdoso. Allí fue cuando le dijeron que era su hermana y debía guiarla por buen camino, dejar que todo pase hasta que Arturo sea rey. ¿Y dejar que más personas mueran? ¡Cómo se atrevían esos intentos de cíclopes!. A ella no le importaba nada, si Morgana se daba cuenta entonces debía de desaparecer, nadie se interpondría entre la libertad de los seres mágicos y la muerte de Uther Pendragon.

Muy lejos de allí, en reino de Camelot, Guinevere salía de los aposentos de la joven Pendragon. Había sido un largo día y después de tantas pesadillas, su mejor amiga debía descansar. Suspira, era tan difícil actual como Morgana le decía sin que ella saliera de la posición que Gwen debería de estar. Ella era una sirvienta. Miró a su casa y sonrió esperando que el siguiente día sea uno más alegre que otros, con menos peleas.

Entonces ya era el momento. Morgana abría los ojos para levantarse y luego ir pon un vestido fácil de ponerse. Miró el vestido con una sonrisa fraternal. Su hermana Morgaus si la entendía y la quería por como era sin esconder nada. Claro que en el castillo tenía a Merlin pero… él no tenía magia, siempre la ayudaba y aconsejaba pero no tenía la menor idea por lo que ella estaba pasando. Como deseaba que tuviera magia para se la pa- Sacude su cabeza. Él te ve como una hermana.

Unos ruidos empezaron a escucharse por lo bajo, los ignoro, quizás era un insecto. Entonces empezaron a hacerse más fuertes los sonidos que ahora parecían susurros. Morgana volteó pero no había nada, miro a su costado y no había nadie.

Fue al borde de su cama en donde podía ver mejor su cuarto. ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loca? ¡Su hermana la esperaba! ¿Qué-

- Morgana…

* * *

_**S-N: Reviews! :D!**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**S-N: Hola a todos! *0*!**_

_**MrGB: Ni Merlin o Danny Phantom le pertenece a Sin-Name**_

_**S-N: Not nice dude ._.**_

_**MrGB: Qué? .-.**_

_**S-N:... al fic!**_

* * *

- ¿Quién está allí? -preguntó alarmada sentándose en su cama

Se escuchó una pequeña risa- No se preocupe Lady Morgana, no vengo a pelear -aparece una sombra de un niño al frente de ella, un adolescente- Fui asignado a usted para evitar que termine en el mal camino por un tonta cosa que todos creen que está escrito en piedra

- ¿Qué cosa? -preguntó culpando su curiosidad

Sonríe- Destino -se sienta en una silla cerca de ella- Se supone que Morgause te iba ayudar pero los observantes han notado que lo único que te va a enseñar es a matar por poder -sacude la cabeza- No es algo que quieras

- ¿Y por qué no? -responde en tono desafiante- Con un gran poder podría hacer que Uther vea todos los errores que ha cometido por su ciego odio hacia la magia

Asiente- Entonces anda, mátalo, has que todos te odian y quieran cazarte como un animal, las personas que te quieren en verdad pensarán que nunca te conocieron en realidad, el pueblo te odiará ¡No tendrás ni un lugar llena de paz o tranquilidad en este cruel mundo! -su cara se pone seria- ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

- No -susurra- ¡Pero las personas inocentes! ¡No merecen morir! -grita frustrada

Sonríe culpablemente- Si matas a alguien y descubren que tienes magia, ¿crees que dejarán en paz al resto que ni siquiera te conoce? -Morgana mira el piso- Lo que tú quieres es alguien que te comprenda, que te haga sentir que no estás sola en esto

- Estoy sola -insiste- En este castillo no hay nadie que-

Se ríe- Merlin tiene magia, su guardián le dijo que no te dijera nada por tu propio bien -suspira- Gaius sabe que tus pesadillas son en realidad visiones pero teme decírtelo y-

- Y todo gracias a Uther -lo interrumpe con una voz venenosa- Tú mismo lo has dicho, es culpa de Uther

La mira a los ojos- Espera hasta que sea el turno de reinar de Arturo, no es por las profecías pero, él si va a aceptar la magia -sonríe- Merlín le hará ver la verdad y con tu ayuda sería una gran oportunidad de confirmar con anticipación la liberación de los brujos y brujas

- Nunca me respondiste, ¡¿quién eres? -Se para

Se abre la puerta- ¡¿Lady Morgana? ¡¿Pasa algo? -exclama Gwen preocupada por su amiga- La escuche hablando con alguien -la mira pero cuando su mirada vuelve a la silla… el chico ya no estaba allí

- No era nada -se sienta- tuve una pesadilla, debí haber estado hablando en mis sueños -se echa y sonríe- Lamento haberte preocupado tanto Gwen

Suspira y sonríe cálidamente- No ha sido nada, si quiere puedo quedarme con usted para hacerle compañía

- Gracias

No… No le gustaría perder la amistad de Gwen o los extraños sentimientos que empezaban a surgir hacia Merlin, su amor fraternal hacia Arthur… No quería perder eso. _Mañana aparece como un sirviente_ frunce el ceño ¿qué? _Espero que me reconozcas Lady Morgana._ Entonces todo empezó.

_- Dime ¿cómo te haces llamar? -decía una señora de pelo marrón claro, era muy bonita y vistiendo un traje azul muy extraño- ¡Responde! -Morgana gritó de horror_

_Era un chico de pelo blanco y ojos verdes muy brillantes- Mam- -lo golpea_

_- ¡No me llames así! ¡Yo no soy madre de ningún monstruo! -intentó cogerlo pero no podía, era una visión ¿o un recuerdo?- Ahora dime, ¿dónde está mi hijo? -el chico abrió su boca para decir algo- ¡No te atrevas a decir que eres mi hijo!_

_Las lágrimas caían de su rostro- Yo no soy mal-_

_- ¡Todos los fantasmas son malvados! ¡Sin ninguna excepción! Juegan con los sentimientos, sus mentes sólo están llenas de pura maldad y tú, eres una basura sin sentimientos -Morgana sentía como su corazón le decía que atacara a la señora, el pobre niño estaba sufriendo como ella posiblemente sufriría si Uther se enterara que ella es una hechicera_

_Sus ojos brillaron con furia- ¡La maldad es un sentimiento! ¡El enojo es un sentimiento! ¡Estoy triste y la tristeza es un sentimiento! -empezó a sollozar- Déjame ir, por favor, déjame ir_

_- ¡BASTA! -gritó Morgana en el sueño, nadie la escuchaba- ¡DETÉNGASE!_

_Entonces se congelo al notar que el chico la miraba- No deberías estar viendo esto, es mi memoria, no la tuya -sonríe débilmente- Descansa, olvida esto_

Abrió los ojos de golpe, estaba sudando. Puso una mano en su cara. ¿Acaso ese era el adolescente que vino a visitarla la anterior noche? Debió haber sufrido mucho por ser lo que era, un fantasma. Morgana recordaba que Arturo una vez le contó que Elyan, el hermano de Gwen, había sido poseído por un maligno espíritu. Merlín por otra parte intentó corregirlo diciéndole que ese fantasma sólo había estado atacando porque el príncipe y los caballeros se habían burlado de los espíritus. Obviamente había sido una lección para ellos no volver a burlarse de los fantasmas. Se levanto y fue a vestirse, ya al salir tocaron su puerta.

- Mi Lady, soy yo, Guinevere

Asiente- Adelante Gwen -pasó pero se quedó parada en la puerta, parecía sorprendida- ¿Qué?

- Se ha levantado temprano mi Lady, incluso se ha vestido sola -ladea la cabeza- ¿Sucede algo?

¿Era tan obvia su miseria?- Necesito hablar con Merlin -se para- Lleva mi desayuno a los aposentos de Arturo, quizá Merlin recién este llegando para despertarlo

- Entiendo -no muy bien, aún estaba sorprendida por la petición- con su permiso -dio una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y salio del cuarta con una cara confusa

Empezó a caminar hacia el cuarto de su hermanastro. Algunos la veían sorprendidos de que su sirvienta no esté con ella. Cuando llegó, tocó la puerta tres veces pero nadie contesto. Volvió a tocar

- Arturo, soy yo, Morgana -Merlin abrió la puerta curioso

Sonríe- Siento la demora, la _princesa_ empezó a tirar cosas y era difícil llegar hasta la puerta sin ninguna herida -se acercó un poco- Creo que se levantó algo gruñón -se ríen juntos

- ¡MERLIN!

Sacude la cabeza sonriendo- Lo siento, pero Arturo no esta presentable

- No importa, quiero hablar contigo -Arturo se calló, le interesaba así que decidió quedarse callado para escuchar- Acerca de mis _pesadillas _-el príncipe levantó una ceja ¿por qué algo le decía a su hermanastra que Merlin sabía acerca de eso? Era tonto, Merlin no sabe nada

Su boca se abre para decir algo pero la cierra- Morgana, en serio, quería decírtelo pero Gaius-

- Sé muy bien que Gaius no quiere eso porque es por mi propio bien que Uther no se entere lo que son en realidad -¿Su padre? ¿Qué tenía que ver las pesadillas de Morgana con su padre?- ¿Algo más que no me hayas dicho?

Asiente- Yo… bueno… -los ojos del príncipe se abrieron como plato ¿acaso su sirviente se le iba a declarar a su hermana? ¡Pero si nunca mostró ningún interés!- soy como tú… -¿cómo ella? ¿También tenía pesadillas?

- Lo sé -Arturo podía imaginar la cara de sorpresa de Merlin- un espíritu me visitó ayer para explicarme todo, los destinos no están escritos en piedra Merlin, nosotros escribimos nuestro camino -¿un espíritu?

Suspira- Lo sé, pero con Kilgarrah hablando en mi cabeza es muy difícil no pensar en eso cada minuto que pasa -sacude la cabeza

- ¿Quién es Kil-

- Arty ¿ya estás presentable? -preguntó con una voz más fuerte y alta

- ¡No me llames Arty! ¡Soy el príncipe ARTURO! -grito mientras terminaba de arreglar su camisa

Gwen se acerca- Uh… Buenos días Merlín -se alistó más rápido y abrió la puerta- Buenos días mi lord

- Bueno días Guinever -respondió sonriente al ver a su ama-amiga… sip, amiga… solo una amiga…

Merlin se ríe- ¿No estabas impresentable hace un segundo?

- Es que Arty quiere impresionar a Gwen -le guiña a la morena quien se sonroja

* * *

**_S-N: Mmm... no sé me gusta más la escena de Morgana y Danny_**

**_MrGB: Y sigo preguntándome por qué sigo aquí ._._**

**_Danny: Porque robaste sus ideas?_**

**_MrGB: Reviews.._**


End file.
